The Revolution
by Stallion8426
Summary: They just wanted to live a quiet life, but when an your an alicorn outside the royal family ponies notice. Will Celestia just let them live quietly, or does she have something in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

The Revolution

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Father exclaimed as we watched our new sister being born.

Firewing, my eldest sister, rushed forward to help clean the new filly. Firewing was a black pony with a fire red mane.

"What will we call her?" asked Terrawing, my second eldest sister. Terrawing had a light tan mane, and a darker shade on her coat.

"Can we call her Waterwing?" I asked barely able to contain my excitement. This is my first time seeing a pony giving birth and I was looking forward to no longer being the youngest in the family. She was blue with a light blue mane, and fuck it, I thought she would learn how to use water magic. So I thought the name fit. I myself had a green and sky blue coat. "That's an excellent idea Windwing. She is the last element in your quadumverate, that's what we'll call her," replied Mother whom was just starting to catch her breath from the apparently exhausting endeavor of giving birth.

"Yay! Welcome to the family Waterwing!" We all exclaimed, causing the baby to cry and flood half the house.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

A lot has changed since then; I realize now how naïve we were.

The ponies of our town were on edge when Firewing and Terrawing received their cutie marks, but when I had received mine everypony gathered up and chased out of town.

It wasn't until after we found a new place to live; far from any town, did I discover why; my sisters and I were special ponies called Alicorns, a combination of Pegasus and unicorn. Most likely because our mother is a unicorn and our father is a Pegasus. The only other know Alicorn in all of Equestria were the princesses themselves. On top of that, our cutie marks proved to be more relevant to us even more than first believed. For those that don't know, cutie marks are marks on a pony's flank that indicate that pony's specific gift.

Firewing, with a small flame cutie mark, can control the element of fire, Terrawing, whose mark is a mountain, can control the element earth. I can control the element of wind, with a tornado mark to match, and Waterwing can control the element of water, represented by a teardrop cutie mark.

It's been difficult so far away from the other ponies, but somehow we manage. Until that one fateful day.

"Is this the residence of the elemental sisters Firewing, Terrawing, Windwing, and Waterwing?" calls an armored pony that had just been pulling a golden chariot.

"It is," replies Firewing stepping forward.

"Princess Celestia requests your presences as immediately," the armored Pegasus nods in the direction of the chariot.

"Sisters, we are being to the palace in Canterlot, we need to go now!" Called Firewing to others.

"I'll leave a note for Mother and Father." We quickly finished up what we were doing and rushed to the awaiting chariot. The ride to the castle did not take more than an hour. Immediately upon arrival we were herded into the audience chamber.

"Welcome to Canterlot, Elemental Sisters," greeted the princess.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, your highness," Firewing said as she bowed, with the rest of us following her example. "May I ask why you have summoned us here?"

The princess then responded with a request, "Please follow me outside." We did so, of course. While we walked outside into an enclosed garden I happened to notice worried glances passing between my two older sisters, which made me a little nervous as well.

When we reached our destination Princess Celestia turned to us and asked, "Firewing, they say you have power over the power of fire. Is it true?" Firewing nodded. The princess then proceeded

"I would like you to demonstrate your power."

"As you wish," then she turned away from the everypony and closed her eyes. Her horn started glowing, red at first, then blue, and finally white, and soon a pillar shot itself up into the air. Firewing turned back to the princess and stated, "That is the extent of my powers thus far your highness."

Princess Celestia nodded looking thoughtful, "I want the rest of you to do the same with each of your respective powers." So we did, one by one, until all of us had shown our respective gifts.

"If you would please excuse me a moment I must check on the preparations of the Grand Galloping Gala," then the princess returned down the path we came. We waited in silence for what felt like hours when we hear what sounds like a stampede. All of sudden a herd of armored guard ponies surround us.

"Firewing, Terrawing, Windwing, and Waterwing you are all under arrest for treason!" Then before we could react, they had bound and gagged and were hauling us back to the audience chamber. When we were once again in front of the princess she called in a booming voice

"YOU WHO DARE COME INTO MY CASTLE AND THREATEN ME, YOU ARE LUCKY I'M NOT HAVING YOU KILLED RIGHT ON THE SPOT! I HEREBY BANISH ALL FOUR OF YOU FROM EQUESTRIA! BEGONE FROM MY KINGDOM!"

Without another word we were blindfolded and the loaded into what seemed like a cage with chains attached to the floor. After being strapped into the chains we were lifted into the air and pulled to lands unknown. Eventually the cart touched down and the chains and blindfolds were removed.

We found ourselves standing in the middle of barren wasteland. No plants grew here. No trees or even weeds. Two carriages carrying large stacks of crates landed behind us.

One of the guard ponies turned to us and said, "This is your food supply for the next year as well as seeds to plant crops. We also have blankets for the four of you. Now, you are on your own," then so softly we had to strain our ears to hear him, "There is a town not too far south of here where you should be able to find work and buy supplies. Good Luck." Then he returned to the now empty chariot and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Windwing's POV

'It all happened so fast I still cant make sense of it, but one thing is clear…we've been exiled. Looking at us now its hard to believe that just a few days ago we were living comfortably in a small farmhouse out in the country. Now we live in some make-shift tents we built from a few blankets we found in the supply crates. This place is so barren. There is no plant life here at all. Its obvious we can't stay here. I find myself pacing despite my fatigue. Thinking of our plans tomorrow make me so restless. Tomorrow, Waterwing will fly south to see if there really is a village there. Firewing and Terrawing will fly east and north respectively with one goal and one goal only, find a more suitable living environment. Since I have guard duty until morning I will stay and watch the camp while the others are out, besides the only thing that lies to the west of here is Equestria. Terrawing checked it out yesterday. Hopefully the village Waterwing is looking for won't be too far away, because the sooner she gets back the sooner I get to sleep. Well the sky is starting to lighten which means dawn is not too far off. I guess I'll start making breakfast.'

"So you all know what to do," began Firewing, "Remember Waterwing don't enter the village, once you see it come straight back. Terrawing if you find something beyond the wasteland then make sure you investigate, but be very careful. We don't know what else is out here. Are you sure you're okay to watch the camp Windwing?" she asked. "Yeah I can hold down the fort till someone gets back," I reply. "Okay then let's go. Good luck everyone," said Terrawing. Then she and the other took off in their assigned directions and I settled down to watch the camp. It was no more than two or three hours later that Waterwing returned looking excited and a little pleased with herself. "Windwing guess what your never gonna believe it there really is a village down there the guard was right isn't that great!" Waterwing said hurriedly. "Yeah Waterwing that is good news, great job. I would absolutely love to hear more about it but I am exhausted so if you could please watch the camp I would like to go to sleep now," I say yawning. "Yeah of course good night big sister," she replied. "Heh good night," then I crawl into the tent and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I'm woken up several hours later by a delicious smell wafting into my tent. Still half asleep I follow the scent out to campfire where Terrawing is making a small feast. "What's all this I thought we were supposed to go light on the rations?" I asked. "We don't have to anymore, I found a beautiful forest to the east, it has a nice clearing no to far in that would be a perfect to build a house and we clear out the trees to make room for a small farm. It doesn't have to be big just enough to support ourselves," Firewing said coming up from behind, "I think a celebration is in order." "Yay we're gonna live in a house again," said Waterwing literally bouncing in excitement. Over dinner everyone was talking and laughing, the prospect of a new home had risen our spirits and we were all itching to get started moving. So after dinner we packed up the camp and assigned tasks. Terrawing and I would transport the crates to the clearing, Firewing would take a load over on the first trip to show us where it was then she would watch the supplies in the clearing, and Waterwing would watch the old camp until everything had been taken over. It may seem like a waste of pony power but you can never be too careful in unfamiliar territory. And so we began moving into the new camp. The transport took several hours and it was too dark to do anything more tonight. Terrawing and I passed out where we stood while Firewing took the first watch.

"Get off of me. Just five more minutes," I say rolling over. Waterwing replies, "It's time to get up we need to get started building our new house." When I still don't get up she says, "Okay but you leave me no choice." She's flies up in the air and gets a cloud the makes it pour down rain on me. I jump up, "OK OK I'm up I'm up." I look around at the clearing and surrounding forest. I couldn't see it clearly last night, but now it looks beautiful. Flowers in clumps here and there throughout the clearing are all in bloom. Rich pinks and yellows of the flowers blend perfectly with the lush green of the grass under hoof. The tree leaves are a deep emerald green with the occasional pink tree signifying a cherry tree. The overall surroundings were so serene. It was the most peaceful place I had ever seen. I could easily see myself calling this place home. With renewed hope and a light heart I began to help my sisters build our new house. It was certainly slow going at first but we were soon able to draw up a blueprint for us to follow and it seemed we would have enough materials to finish the job. The work was hard but worth it. In only a month we completed our house. It wasn't much to look at, but it was our home now. It had two bedrooms and a living and a kitchen. Firewing and I would share a room, and the other two would have the other bedroom. With the dealt with it was time to create the fields. The clearing was large enough that we only had to cut down five trees and we made sure that no animals were living in them before cutting them down. Then using our hooves and Terrawing's uncanny way with the earth we planted all the seeds we had found in the crates. Waterwing then used her power over water to, well, water them. While they were tending the garden Firewing and I moved the rest of our supplies into house. Over our first dinner in the new house we discussed our future plans. "I think tomorrow I'll head into the village to see if I can job," said Firewing to kick start the conversation. "Waterwing and I already decided to tend to the garden so Windwing if you could please also go job-hunting that way two of us could bring in money for the family and two of us can tend to the land," said Terrawing. I reply, "Sounds like a plan. Then if you'll excuse me I think I'll go to bed early. I want to be well rested for the job tomorrow."

Firewing woke me at dawn to begin our journey to the village. It was a three hour flight and we didn't want to arrive too late in the day. I was nervous once I got to the village. Firewing thought we would have better luck if we searched separately. I had no idea where to start looking for work. Just a few minutes after I arrived the wind began blowing increasingly stronger. Dirt started flying in the air making it hard to see. Someone yelled, "IT'S A TWISTER EVERYBODY GET INSIDE!" With what we could see doors and windows were being boarded up and the residents were running for cover. The clouds overhead darkened so it looked like nighttime. My body reacted to the situation before my mind even processed what was happened. I quickly jumped into the air and sped through the cloud cover and began breaking every cloud in sight. Eventually the storm slowed and stopped altogether. When I finally touched ground every cloud was gone. Slowly the residents began creeping out of their houses. They looked around confused then spotting there hero began cheering. Then an official looking earth pony stepped forward from the crowd. "Hello, miss I'm this town's mayor, Mayor Hoofton. Please call me Mayor, and you are? "I'm Windwing," I reply then he says. "Thank you for stopping the storm, can I ask what brings one such as yourself to a place like this?" "I'm just looking for work," I reply. "Well then, how about a job as the town's weather pony? All you have to do is bring the weather the villagers ask for," he offered. "Sounds good to me. I can start anytime." I replied. 'Wow that was easier than I thought it would be.' "Great then your first assignment, give us some rain. We have been having a rather bad drought lately and could really use the rain." "You got it," I say taking off once again. I deliver the storm just as the mayor asked then after the storm I headed for home. It was getting very late and I was starving. Luckily I got home just in time for dinner. Over dinner I told the others about my job and learned that Firewing got a job at the train station. She was in charge of keeping the fire burning that gave the train its power. Both of us got well paying jobs. I was exhausted so I went to bed right after dinner. 'It looks like things are finally starting to look up.' Thought Windwing as she drifted off to sleep

**Author's note: sorry it took so long to upload everyone. i hope you like the new chapter like always please rate and review :)**


End file.
